Porody Ruins
The Porody Ruins are little of what is left over from the Blood Sworne empire, previously home to Uzhanyy II it is built upon his fathers burial. It was seen as a great dishonor unto a corpse, especially that of a family member, to bury it instead of eat it. The ruins are litered with bones and ancient torture devices that are still used today. After he died his son Izhanya attempted to raize the stronghold and cleanse it in holy fire, it burnt for ten years before finally smoldering, the building itself unharmed but the surrounding area turned to ash. Currently the stronghold acts as a sanctuary to the elven rebellion, colloqually known as Stonebreakers. QUESTS PEOPLE prisoner - talented artist, throws people from roofs, uses crossbow, wants vengance on specific people, leaves victims in a signiture pose just after sunset, works in the sewers, kills mostly foreign travellers, wont kill gingers, wears a big hat, weapon used for first kill still carried, loves fashion Gnome Peter Osilswitch-flickknife-dupree designed sewers but was cheated out of money now wants to kill his userpers, very fashionable has fashioned prisoner garb into a fancy shawl, leaves victims in pose where they have theyre hands over their eyes evil but knows ways around the cities Evelyn Lleweylen elf, useful, admin, good with a short sword, likes tradition, wanted to be a pirate when they grew up. Priti Fortune teller from the old land elven will read your leaves for 3 G # ACORN—Continued health—improved health. # ANCHOR—Lucky symbol. Success in business or in love. If blurred or indistinct just the reverse. # HEART—A lover. If close to a ring, marriage to the present lover. If indistinct, the lover is fickle. # HEAVENLY BODIES—(Sun, Moon, Star)—Good luck—great happiness and success. # OWL—Indicates sickness or poverty. Warning against starting a new venture. # PALM TREE —Good omen. Success in any undertaking. Single people learn of marriage. MOON (crescent)—Prosperity, fame. If cloudy, difficulties will be solved. # ELEPHANT—Good Luck—good health—happiness. # TRIANGLES—Unexpected good fortune. # BIRDS—Good Luck. If flying, good news from the direction it comes. If at rest a fortunate journey. SHOPS Salamas Stall How Paret Mivella fell at the hands of injustice - Frenyar Hothbark - 25 GP book political history good but used, hand written notes in the margins stone cover iron bound rings stand alone volume by well known author Umbris Vampriria - Uzhni the Wise - 30GP book on vampirism ancient, pages crumble as they turn, leather cover title branded on, stand alone volume well known author Tankards with his own design - 5 GP Silver Ware Set - 20GP Ivory chess set - 30CP Opal Necklace - 10GP TAVERN - PORTLY SAILOR # a group of elves are in the middle of a drinking contest, and two of them are passed out already. The Prize is a solid platinum stein. # A stirring rendition of "The Lady and the Faerie Dragon" has the crowd calling for an encore from the minstrels. # A sea captain has set up shop at a table and is trying to sell mementos and souvenirs from HER latest great voyage of exploration. Birds, exotic coins, tiny mermaids, he has it all. Some of it looks fake though. A tiny bit looks disturbingly real. The sea captain is the woman who got rid of Tylfine. And sold the star. # Tonight's special cocktail: Stonebones. A powerful rum cocktail made with powder gorgon horn and basilisk eye. It's only partial paralysis. # At the darts board, a wood elf is being hustled, and already owes a significant amount of money to the loud group of humans around him. Baths The stone walls sweat with the steam rising from numerous wooden tubs around the room that are seperated by dividers. On each divider there is are two hooks for clothing and a towel. A pitcher sits on a small wooden table along with a torch who's fire illuminates the cubicle. Kitchens A greying man is hunched over a large cauldron muttering to himself and throwing about spices. Ardyll Pandaya He gets Dasra Ashtikar to get you a bowl of curry